Irrational Fears andor Obsessions
by Luna and Bella
Summary: Sucky title, we know... Kaiba: and his fear of... you'll have to read to find out. Mokuba: his obsession coming soon.


Mokuba Kaiba sat in his room, playing video games. "Yes, new high score!" He proclaimed, thrusting his fists in the air. It was about 10 on a Saturday night. Then, suddenly, all the light bulbs went out at once. Mokuba's eyebrows shot up, all the lights were out but the TV was still going. He went out into the hall way. It was completely dark as well. "SETO! THE LIGHTS ARE OUT!"

A patiently toned voice answered, "I know Mokuba." Seto Kaiba exited his office looking cross, "Get one of the servants to check the fuses."

"Seto…they went home. Like, two hours ago." Mokuba answered, squinting to see the outline of his brother. "Lets go check. I think I have a flashlight in my room." He scurried away then back a few moments later holding a purple flashlight triumphantly, "Found it!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Right…lets go." They hurried down to the basement, Mokuba nearly stepping on his brother's trench coat and sending him flying down the stairs.

Kaiba made his way over the fuse box and flipped the lid open. "That's strange, everything's fine…" he said after examining all the fuses.

Mokuba blinked. "Really?"

"Really." Kaiba responded.

"…Then we're going to have to buy a lot (A/N: A, space, lot. -cough- Inside joke…) of light bulbs…" Mokuba said, as the only explanation was miraculously, every single light bulb in the entire Kaiba mansion blew at the same time.

They walked up the basement stairs and Mokuba looked around wildly. "Um, Seto, did you ever realize how different the mansion looks in the dark? …Where's the front door?" Mokuba looked around. "Is it that one?"

"No, that leads out to the courtyard." Kaiba said

"Oh. That one?"

Kaiba shook his head. "That's the conservatory."

"That one?" Mokuba pointed to yet another door.

"Library." Kaiba replied.

Slightly wide eyed at this point Mokuba pointed to ANOTHER door. "What about that one?"

"A maze."

"Big brother why do we have a maze?" Mokuba asked in a slow, questioning tone.

"Cuz I wanted one." Kaiba responded pointedly.

"Oh okay…That one?"

"I don't know." Kaiba admitted. He reached for the handle and opened the door. A lion, not even in a cage, roared loudly. Kaiba slammed the door but didn't look all that surprised. "So Mokuba, why do we have a lion?" He quizzed his younger brother.  
"Because you wanted one?" Mokuba guessed.

"That's right." Kaiba said. "And, because we can afford one." he said.

"Do we have an elephant?" Mokuba asked.

"No. We should get one tomorrow…" Kaiba said, honestly.

Mokuba smiled. "Can we get monkeys too?"

"I don't see why not." Kaiba replied.

"And a giraffe?"

"…If you want one."

"And a giant tarantula!" Mokuba practically screamed in excitement.

"No. No tarantula." Kaiba said flatly

"Awww… Why not?"

"It would scare the maids." Kaiba responded.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "I bet it would scare _you_!" he said

"Of course it wouldn't!" Kaiba said defensively.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow again.

"It just so happens I don't like animals with over four legs." Kaiba said.

So, the Kaiba brothers went through another five doors before finding an exit, even if they had to go out the back way.

"When we get back we really should paint all the doors different colors…" Mokuba said.

Kaiba looked up quickly. "Paint?" he asked, sounding slightly scared.

Mokuba looked at his older brother in the dim light from the purple flashlight. "Yea, paint." he said.

Kaiba just looked at him and went to the limo. He pulled out his cell. It had the KC insignia on it, of course. "John." he said, talking to his chauffeur who was off duty. "We need you down here. Right now." There was a pause. "Yes, NOW." Another pause. "I don't care if you're eating pie, get down here." Another pause, then Kaiba said "I'll pay you double." There was a click on the other line. John was coming.

In a bit the chauffeur, Kaiba, and Mokuba were in the limo. Kaiba looked up from his laptop, "…Oh my god…BIG. ORANGE. LETTERS. NEONNN." He cried suddenly. Mokuba looked up with a slightly scared expression, "Yea…It's Home Depot, Seto."

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO LOWES!"

Mokuba blinked confused, "Is there a difference?"

"THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE!" He paused, "…Five years ago… Five

years… I came to this very Home Depot for some paint for my study… Just white

paint, nothing special… This is where the tragic tale begins… Something horrible

happened. Something so horrible that I've never told the tale to anyone." He looked off

into the distance.

"What are we looking at big brother?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"The past Mokuba! GRASP IT!" Kaiba shouted, raising a clenched fist with far off

expression.

Mokuba answered in a small voice, "Uhm…"

"I can remember it as clearly as if was but five years ago…"

Mokuba looked confused again, "Didn't it happen five years ago?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Kaiba cried loudly, "Anyway… As I was

saying, it was only five years ago that I came here. To this FIENDISH

BULDING. Looking for paint. SIMPLE FREAKIN' PAINT! IS THAT SO

HORRIABLE! I THINK NOT! Okay… So I go into Home Depot as emo-ly as any other

day…"

"Emo-ly?" Mokuba said softly. His brother was truly in a state of delirium.

"I went down a few aisles, searching for the paint when I finally reached it. I was so happy that I stood motionless, smirking. Then… this wrinkled old lady comes and totally trespasses my personal bubble, sending me right into the wall of paint cans! Then…oh god… THEN." He gasped for breath, then paused for dramatic affect, "…The can of paint, PINK paint, came crashing down… right into my gorgeous hair. My poor… gorgeous in-my-eyes-emo-hair. AND DYED IT PINK. PINK! NEON PINK!"

Mokuba stared wide eyed, "So that's why you wore that hat for the whole month…"

Kaiba nodded, "…So traumatic… so mind scaring is this place that I have never returned except now."

Mokuba blinked, "Right… So are we going in or what?"

"Oh. Right." Kaiba swung his legs out the door but stopped, "NO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! NOT EVEN FOR A COOKIE!"

"How about five cookies?"

"…No."

"Ten?"

"……No."

Mokuba sighed, "FIFTY?"

"You got yourself a deal. No where are they?" Kaiba asked.

"In the cabinets at home. Now, let's go." Mokuba said.

"Okay."

They entered the store, Kaiba's eye twitching violently, frightening off some young children.

"This way Seto."

Kaiba stopped. "But… that's by the paint aisle." he said, sounding frightened.

"It's a shortcut to the light bulbs." Mokuba said. "You can do it." he added in an encouraging tone.

Kaiba nodded, "Okay Mokuba."

They walked down the aisle. "Wait here Seto…" Mokuba said, stopping in front of a shelf filled with cans of paint.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE ME!"

"Seto it will help you get over your fear. You'll be fine."

Kaiba muttered to himself angrily as Mokuba walked off on a quest for light bulbs. Like eighty billion light bulbs.

Kaiba, in attempt to comfort himself, was softly singing "This is the song that never ends, it will go on and on my friend… some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll keep singing it forever and ever just because this is the song that never ends, it will go on and on my friend…" when a fan girl screamed "Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked up, thinking "Crud." The girl moved forward, so of course, Kaiba moved back. Into the wall of paint.

The fan girl squealed and jumped back as a can of blue paint exploded next to her. She gave a shriek. "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE COLOR OF HIS EYES!" She shouted before dashing off.

Kaiba blinked then twitched as the shelf swayed and a few more cans came cascading down around him. He dropped to his knees and cried, "DUCK AND COVER!" Then…a can of extremely girly neon pink paint came crashing down as if in slow motion. Kaiba screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." as he was hit full on with the paint. It splattered his trench coat (A/N- NO! NOT THE TRENCHCOAT!) and …his HAIR. Yes. His perfect emo hair. Covered in girly neon paint. He couldn't take it. Not again. "DE JA VU." He cried.

He scrambled and nearly slipped in the paint, "MOKUBA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mokuba came sprinting down the aisle, skidding to a halt, "Oh…my…god…Seto…I am so sorry."

Kaiba's body shook with emotion…probably fear or some anger…or a mixture of both. He looked up at Mokuba with a glint in his eyes. He walked past his brother and grabbed a can of brown paint, the color of his usual hair. "I know how to fix this…and everything shall be okay!" He slammed it down hard on the shelf. It splattered on some unfortunate (and speechless) employee. He then wordlessly dumped it over his head. "SALVATION!" He then placed the can down seriously and said softly, "Come Mokuba. We will go and never speak of this."

They began to leave, when the employee stopped them, "Sir…you owe five dollars. SIR?"

Kaiba turned and gave him a dark look, "I got covered in paint. You expect me to pay?" With that he walked out, dripping with brown paint, Mokuba following wordlessly.

They climbed into the limo. The chauffer said nothing, just gave a double take. As they were driving back Mokuba said softly, "We never got our light bulbs Seto."

Kaiba, in all seriousness, turned to him and said, "We're going to Lowes."

* * *

Umm... yea. It crazy, we know, but we hope that it's one of those "it's so crazy it amazingly funny" Is that too concited of us? Ah well. It gets us in the kaiba spirit! xDD So, if you want more, review. We have a Mokuba obsesion in the making. It'll be good! We hope.Kay, byes.

-L&B


End file.
